The personal computer market has changed dramatically in the past several years with the majority of personal computer users migrating to mobile computing devices (e.g., laptop/net book computing devices). With this migration to mobile computing devices, new accessories have been developed and manufactured to increase the user experience of these devices.
Improvements in mobile computing devices have resulted in the mobile computing devices becoming smaller in size. Some disadvantages of the size reductions of the mobile computing devices include heat dissipation. As the thickness of mobile computing device cases becomes thinner, heat is transferred to the outside of the mobile computing device case in more locations. Therefore, exposing portions of the underside of the portable computing device case to ambient air may improve the overall thermal performance of the mobile computing device.
Additionally, reduction in the overall size of the mobile computing device may cause the viewing screen and the keyboard to reside in suboptimal positioning. Consequently and as described above, a user seated at a work desk (or some such other work area) may experience a less than optimal user experience when attempting to operate the mobile computing device. Also, due to the fact that mobile computing devices are by their very nature mobile, a user may appreciate a mobile computing device stand that is easy to remove from the aforementioned work desk. Therefore, a need exists in the art to develop a mobile computing device stand that will provide an improved user experience.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled, but not mechanically or otherwise coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not electrically or otherwise coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling (whether mechanical, electrical, or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.